A Trick of Variables
by Oscar-Wilde-Inspired
Summary: Tony is tired of McGee's games and he's gonna get what he wants, but not everything is as it seems. Tony/Tim. There is a sequel called A Trick of Variables sequel.


Okay so I had to write this, I am obsessed with NCIS, and CSI, and Torchwood and since I've already written for the other two I figured that I had to write one about NCIS. And it's obvious who my favorite two are from the show because well they're perfect for each other.

So I was listening to Nine Inch Nails, Closer and immediately I was bombarded by these brilliant mental images of Tony and McGee and now I have to write this out or I'm afraid my brain shall explode.

Loud footsteps echoed through the hallway as Tony stomped his way down to the forensic lab, he was mad, no he was pissed there was no way he'd take anymore of this. All this teasing, the chasing around, the almost there then having the door slammed in his face just as he was really getting into it. No, there would no more of it, he was tired, his head hurt, his body ached and his soul needed release. And he would get it whether or not the other person obliged.

Bursting through the doors Tony looked around, his glare settling on the two startled people starring back at him. Abby's pale face went from surprised to happy, McGee on the other hand went from startled to annoyed at Tony from interrupting his private time with Abby, something that seemed to happen less and less these days.

"Tony I was…" Abby began but Tony cut her off, the determined serious look that seemed almost scarring on his face, obliged Abby to do what Tony told her to do.

"I need to talk to the probie alone Abby." Tony stated his hands on his hips adding to his serious look.

"We were ugh…" Abby looked from McGee who looked confused by Tony's order, back to Tony. "Yeah, I'll just go and see Palmer for a bit." Abby walked out of the lab giving one last curious look to Tony, not bothering to turn off the Nine Inch Nails CD she had playing at the moment.

McGee put down the piece of electrical equipment that him and Abby were trying to rebuild and looked over at Tony. "What'd ya want Tony?"

"I'm tired of this shit McGee, I'm tired of the games," McGee shot Tony another confused look, he was about to say something else when Tony swiftly moved across the lab and grabbed McGee by his shirt collar.

"Ugh Tony what are you doing?" Asked the younger NCIS agent, "What games are you talking about?" McGee looked confused as Tony narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't play coy McGee, you know what games I'm talking about, every time I get close to sealing the deal you make up some stupid excuse about why you have to leave, then you walk away slamming the door on me." Tony's voice was nearly a snarl as he pressed himself closer to the younger agent.

"Hugh Tony" McGee swallowed and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down " I don't know what…"

"Cut the crap" Tony shouted cutting off McGee's excuses.

McGee looked at Tony for a second before a small smile crept up on his face "I didn't think that those little teases would actually affect you that much." Pressing his lower half against Tony Tim could feel the bulge in the older agents pants "apparently I have a bigger effect on you then I realized."

"Yeah well I'm tired of this shit" Tony barked "I'm taking you right now right here, I don't give a shit what excuse you give you're not leaving."

For a second McGee's sensible side took over, "What if Abby comes…" McGee didn't get a chance to finish his excuse, Tony's lips covered McGee's in a near violent kiss of need and passion.

"Stop fucking talking" Tony growled pulling back from the heavy kiss long enough to order McGee to shut up. Before McGee could reply Tony was pressing his lips against McGee's again, a little less then gentle Tony bit down on McGee's bottom lip demanding entrance into McGee's mouth. Without hesitation McGee opened his mouth allowing Tony's hot tongue to explore his own mouth, the taste of Tony inside of McGee seemed to make small explosion of electricity throughout his body. Without knowing it, Tim's hand began to wonder across Tony's body, pulling the button down shirt out of his pants, nearly ripping the buttons off as he took the shirt off, Tim trailed his nails down the back of Tony loving the moan that Tony made.

Reaching up Tony hurriedly pushed off McGee's jacket wanting to touch Tim's hot naked flesh. Not bothering to unbutton the buttons Tony ripped off Tim's shirt tossing it to the side, not giving Tim a chance to complain about the shirt Tony attacked Tim's shoulder biting the sensitive spot where his neck met his shoulder.

Not being one to be one upped Tim quickly unbuckled Tony's belt and pants pushing the pants and boxers onto the ground, the release of Tony's erection from his constricting fabric made Tony moan. Sliding his hand down Tim wrapped his hand around Tony's member and slowly slid his fingers from the tip to the base of it, eliciting another moan from Tony.

"You want me to make you feel good?" Tim asked in a sultry voice, all traces of the shy unsure probie agent gone, replaced by the confident man that wanted nothing more than to make Tony Dinozo scream his name.

"Yes" Tony replied his voice cracking with pleasure, as Tim twisted his wrist a bit letting his fingers trail under the head of the swollen member.

"You're going have to beg" Tim mumbled into Tony's shoulder as he hand continued its agonizing slow stroking.

"Ah god Tim, don't make me" Tony grumbled his hands clamped onto to Tim's shoulders, it had been too long since he had sex and Tim was making things worse with his torture.

Harshly Tim stroked Tony's member causing Tony to gasp in a mixture of pain and pleasure "If you don't beg you don't get any pleasure."

Tony, bewildered by this new Tim, didn't have to think a second about his answer "Fuck Tim please, god please I'm begging you make me feel good."

A grin crept onto Tim's face "Better" he said before he dropped to his knees in front of Tony, before Tony had a chance to prepare himself Tim took Tony's entire member in his mouth, engulfing Tony in a warm bliss that he swore he had never felt before.

"Ah fuck" Tony moaned as he bucked his hips forward, the way that Tim's mouth moved and the way his tongue flickered around Tony's member it felt as if he was going to explode any second. Not wanting to come just yet Tony pulled Tim up off his knees, even though the second Tim's mouth left his cock he regretted the decision he turned Tim around pulling down his pants.

"Shit" Tony said stopping right before he entered Tim.

"What?" Tim said turning around.

"I don't have any lubrication" Tony said in a near panic looking around the room, if he didn't have Tim at this exact moment he was going to go explode.

"Fuck it" Tim said turning back around and bracing himself against the counter.

"You sure" Tony asked, even though he badly wanted Tim he didn't want to injure the guy.

"Do it" Tim demanded "Do it now or I'm fucking leaving."

Without thinking about it Tony entered Tim in one swift motion, it took all his control not to come as Tim's hot tight muscles clamped over him, the sound of Tim moaning loudly didn't help either. Tony quickly settled into a quick rhythm of thrusting into Tim as he pumped Tim's own swollen member.

Sweat from Tony's body dripped off his body onto Tim's as he speed up his pace pounding into Tim causing both of them to yell out in pleasure. "Fuck Tim I'm going to come" Tony moaned as he gave one last thrust into Tim pushing him over the edge causing him to spill his seed inside of Tim screaming Tim's name as he did so.

It only took a few more quick thrust from Tony's hand to send Tim over the edge as well. After a few minutes of heavy breathing Tony pulled himself out of Tim and straightened up, allowing Tim to stand up as well.

Turning around Tim grinned at Tony "See the wait was worth it, just like I planned" Tim said quickly cleaning himself up with a roll of paper towels.

Pulling up his pants Tony looked over at Tim "Wait, you planned all this."

The grin on Tim's face grew "Yeah, I wanted to see how long you could last, let's just say it was a science experiment."

Tony looked at Tim in disbelief "What the hell McGee, are you saying that you were jerking me around just for fun?"

"Sort of" Tim answered "Hey don't get me wrong Tony, I've wanted this for a long time." Stepping forward a bit Tim lightly kissed Tony's lips "I've always been sexually attracted to you, I just wanted to see how long it took for you to want me back."

"That doesn't make me feel any less of a tool McGee" Tony stated back, even though he had to admit that he was surprised by Tim's motives he wasn't mad or anything about what had happened, this would end up like any other sexual thrill he had, just a onetime thing.

"I've got to tell you though, you lasted a lot longer than Abby thought you would, almost three weeks longer actually" Tim said picking up his ruined shirt.

"Abby knows about this?" Tony squawked picking up and slipping his shirt back on.

Tim nodded his head "Yeah we've been keeping a spread sheet on your time span."

"You know Tim, that's kind of sick" Tony said tucking in his shirt.

"Yeah well, it was something fun to do." Tim said tossing his ruined shirt into the garbage can, opening one of the drawers he pulled out a new shirt. "We've been preparing for this for a while" Tim said explaining why he had a shirt down in Abby's lab. Picking up his jacked Tim walked passed Tony only to stop a few inches away from him. "We've done the same thing with Agent David, she didn't last as long with Abby as you did with me." Tony's mouth dropped open in surprise "That probably says something about my sexual prowess" Tim mumbled under his breath.

Leaning over he pressed a kiss against Tony's lips "Our next experiment is see how long you last until you want this again." Chuckling at Tony's stunned expression Tim walked out of the lab to meet up with Abby who was waiting down the hall for him.


End file.
